


Three

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: After another vomiting episode, Wendy is starting to suspect she might be pregnant. How will Stan react to him potentially being a father?
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Three

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Stan and Wendy Marsh were both twenty seven right now.

The raven haired couple had been married for nearly year and a half, and were still adjusting to their life as a married couple. They were also the amongst the first ones out of their group of friends to tie the knot.

After dating her for nearly fifteen years, Stan popped the question to Wendy on the same evening they were celebrating their fifteenth anniversary of being together. And as expected, Wendy didn't even think twice about accepting Stan's proposal and happily agreeing to become his future wife.

Stan and Wendy got married the following summer. Unsurprisingly, their respective best friends, Kyle and Bebe, were chosen as the best man and the maid of honor. The wedding reception was elegant to say the least, but it also wasn't anything too over the top. Stan and Wendy wanted to make sure that everyone had good time at their nuptials and that it would mark the beginning of something truly exciting in their lives as the newly wedded couple.

When it came to their career paths, both Stan and Wendy had well paying jobs and were doing what they loved.

After not getting accepted into the Harvard School of Law, Wendy was obviously disappointed. However, that didn't stop her from applying to her second college of choice, the prestigious Stanford Law School. After getting accepted into the Stanford University and working her ass off through her undergraduate programme, Wendy got her law degree and later enrolled into getting her joint degree from Law and Economics.

After getting her joint master's degree, Wendy spent the next two years working as an associate attorney in Gerald Broflovski's law firm, learning and perfecting her future craft as a lawyer. She was doing a pretty solid job for someone who was a rookie lawyer, and it certainly came as a no surprise when she was offered a permanent position within the company.

Stan, on the flip side, had a much clearer version towards his future at college.

He was extremely proud of himself when he got offered a full football scholarship to play for the University of Southern California's Trojans football team. Also, him having good grades throughout the high school and nailing his SAT exams was sufficient enough to get him admitted into the USC's School of Architecture. Stan got his bachelor's degree in Architecture and later also got his master's degree from Architecture.

As both Stan and Wendy were attending universities in California, they didn't worry too much about maintaining a long-distance relationship. But even if they were forced to be far away from one another for the sake of their education, Stan and Wendy trusted each other enough. After all, they were six, seven hours away from each other by driving and would sometimes stay over at their respective dormitories for the weekends.

About a year into their marriage, Wendy got offered a high-profile job in the Denver-Carrington oil company to work as the junior corporate attorney in the company's legal team.

Stan was also offered a position in the newly opened architecture and landscape firm based in Denver. He accepted the job opportunity and began to work as an architect and landscape designer, mostly on various projects throughout the Denver, Park and Jefferson counties.

Both Stan and Wendy getting offered well paying jobs in Denver meant moving out of their humble little mountain hometown.

They moved from their hometown of South Park to Denver about year and a half after getting married, mostly because of getting better job opportunities and escaping the small town mentality. Moving away from a town where they lived for the majority of their lives hadn't been easy at all, but a silver lining was that South Park was less than two hours away from the biggest city in Colorado.

Their new house was a nice two story house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, two guestrooms and a living room area attached to the dining room and kitchen. They had a relatively big backyard with lots of greenery and plants that Wendy loved to take care of. And because both of them were big animal lovers, they decided to adopt a French bulldog named Jackson and then adopted another pet shortly after, a British Shorthair cat named Lucy.

Thanks to both of them having good incomes, the raven haired couple was able to buy a house of their dreams together and moved in shortly after. Bills and mortgage quickly became something they would have to deal with in the future, but both Stan and Wendy had been prepared enough to deal with them and other things that came along with becoming a responsible adult.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, the raven haired beauty let out a tiny groan. She rolled over to the other side of the bed, trying to fall asleep into the deep slumber again. The other side of the bed was slightly less warm, but the familiar scent of Stan made Wendy's body completely relaxed. She immediately covered her face with a pillow, trying her best to escape the rays of sunshine blasting directly in her face, as she was comfortably warm and nestled underneath the cozy covers.

Suddenly groaning out in discomfort, Wendy peeled the covers away and pushed herself up in a sitting position. Letting out a big yawn, she stretched her arms as far as she possibly could, trying to ease the sudden discomfort she felt in her upper back area. Shuffling on the bed towards her nightstand, Wendy glanced over to the digital clock and noticed that it was a little bit past nine in the morning.

Feeling a little bit dizzy, Wendy let out another groan and fully removed the covers off her body, exposing her skin to the cool morning air. Tiny goosebumps formed on the surface of her porcelain skin, making her want to crawl underneath the warm covers again. She was wearing her usual sleeping attire – a black silky pijama set consisting of a tank top and a pair of drawstring shorts.

The beautiful ravenette plopped her head back onto the mountain of pillows and rubbed her eyes once again, yawning.

Wendy hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks, so she decided to take a few days off work. It was very well needed, considering the fact that her work schedule had already been quite hectic. Working for a prestigious company like Denver-Carrington was great, but the amount of stress that came with it quickly took a toll on her overall well being.

But before she had any time to plan out her another day off work, Wendy suddenly felt a queasy sensation forming inside of her. Hastily bolting up from the bed and rushing through the bathroom door, Wendy made a direct beeline for the toilet. She covered her lips with one hand, desperately trying to stop the vomit from spilling out of her mouth.

She quickly lifted up the toilet seat and dropped down on her knees, throwing up and violently spurting out the contents of her stomach. Groaning in disgust, it wasn't long enough before the raven haired woman threw up for the second time.

Draping her raven black hair over her shoulder, Wendy slowly got up and flushed the toilet. She sat down on the toilet seat and clapped her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down from the another morning episode of her emptying out her stomach. She groaned once again in disgust, taking a few pieces of toilet paper to wipe the remnants of vomit off her lips and face.

Wendy slowly got up from the toilet and walked towards the bathroom sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, trying to make herself feel a bit better. She grabbed her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it, before brushing her teeth and trying to remove the disgusting taste of vomit away. After thoroughly brushing her teeth and spurting out the remainder of the disgusting mess, Wendy examined herself in the mirror.

She looked like death, andfelt like death as well. Rubbing her hand on her stomach, Wendy tried to ease the queasy sensation she had felt a few minutes ago. She grabbed one of the hair ties that were randomly placed on the sink, and tied her long hair into a messy ponytail on top of her head.

Rubbing her weary eyes once again, Wendy plonked herself down on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, before the thoughts of her vomiting began to consume her brain again. Quickly shaking off the nagging thought, she let out a soft sigh.

_What the fuck is happening to me? This's been the third time this week I've puked right after I got up._

Chuckling at her own sweet irony, Wendy giggled softly at the thought of her and Stan now swapping positions when it came to puking. Stan would usually be the one to douse Wendy in his vomit for the first couple of years of their relationship, but luckily, he had been able to control his puking for quite a long time now.

Groaning out once again, Wendy finally decided to get up and do something productive that day, or at least something that could be deemed productive. She changed from her pijamas and slipped on her bra, a comfortable black hoodie and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Dragging herself downstairs towards the kitchen, Wendy glanced over to the living room area and allowed a gentle smile to spread across her face.

Their two pets, Jackson and Lucy, were comfortably snuggled up against one another and snoozed peacefully in unison. Even though one would say that cats and dogs usually weren't on the best of terms, it had been the exact opposite for Stan and Wendy's fur babies.

Shuffling over to the kitchen, Wendy made a direct beeline for the fridge. She found some leftover tortillas from the previous night and immediately began munching on them, even if they hadn't been as fresh as they were the day before. She scraped out one stool from the kitchen island and turned on the coffee machine to make herself a much needed cup of fresh coffee.

After she was done eating her 'breakfast' and drinking her very first cup of coffee of the day, Wendy decided to relax in the living room and to watch a good movie or two. Flicking through the various channels, she eventually settled on watching _My Fair Lady_.

Rubbing her temples with her fingertips, Wendy groaned once again and slouched herself down against the couch.

But, no matter how much she was trying to relax herself, the confusing thought of her throwing up had been clouding her mind.

At least to her, the main culprit of her vomiting episodes for sure had to be the overwhelming amount of stress that had been caused by her working so much. However, another more serious thought began stewing in the raven haired beauty's mind.

It hadn't been solely about the vomiting episodes happening almost every single morning that Wendy had noticed.

Over the past few weeks, Wendy definitely noticed she had gained a little bit of weight. Apart from that, her breasts became surprisingly sorer than usual, headaches would often appear, she would cry for no particular reason and she would feel light-headed out of a sudden. But the most noticeable thing had been the lack of her period that was due to come more than two weeks ago.

The last thought particularly made Wendy's thinking come to a sudden halt.

_Could I be pregnant?_

The prospect of her and Stan becoming parents was something they had been discussing for nearly a year now. They hadn't been into conceiving a baby just yet, since they were only twenty seven and didn't feel like rushing with it. They had more than enough time to prepare for the third member of their small family, and even if Wendy did become pregnant sooner than they had planned to, they were both mature enough to deal with it. Stan and Wendy both made decent money, so the financial aspect hadn't really been problematic.

Turning off the TV, Wendy got up from the couch and made a beeline towards her bedroom.

She knelt down and opened the door of her sliding wardrobe. She began fishing through it, and after moving away a few pieces of clothing, Wendy grabbed the pregnancy test she hid there a few months ago.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She was hesitant about doing the pregnancy test all by herself – what if the result of the pregnancy test came out positive? And more importantly, was she going to have enough courage to inform her husband about it? Or was she simply going to wait for Stan to come home and be by her side when she was about to do her pregnancy test?

After contemplating about her decision, Wendy decided to put the pregnancy test back into the closet instead.

Shutting the wardrobe door close, Wendy sat down on the carpeted floor and lifted her hoodie up just slightly, running her hand over her still flat stomach. An affectionate smile popped up in the corners of her lips, making her heart abuzz with pure happiness.

"Stan deserves to be by my side when I'm going to do the pregnancy test.", the ravenette thought to herself.

* * *

Tapping her foot anxiously against the laminated floor and fiddling with the strands of her raven black hair in between her fingertips, Wendy glanced over to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

It was around five-thirty PM, and Stan would come home from his work relatively soon.

After she was done with making their dinner, Wendy was comfortably slouched down on the couch and wrapped up in a cozy, fluffy blanket. She made herself some herbal tea, hoping it would somehow help her to ease down her nerves.

But, no matter how much she was trying to have a little bit of quiet time for herself, the overwhelming thought of her potentially being pregnant had been consuming her mind all day long.

A million and one different scenarios had been playing inside of Wendy's mind. Even though she still hadn't been one hundred percent certain about her pregnancy, Wendy simply couldn't shake off the possibility of her anxious thoughts ringing true. Especially knowing that too many signs had been pointing out to the same thing.

She was mostly worried about Stan's reaction once she would break the news to him.

But before she could clutter her mind with even more nerve-racking thoughts, the raven haired beauty's ears perked up at sound of the front door clicking open.

Wendy's chocolate brown eyes lit up with pure glee upon seeing her husband walk inside of their home.

''Hey pretty lady.'', the raven haired man said, smirking cheekily at his wife. Stan hung his coat onto the coat hanger and placed architectural plans on the small wooden table next to the front door. He shuffled over to the couch and plonked himself down next to Wendy, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself.", Wendy chirped elatedly, smirking back at her husband. She leaned forward and caught her lips with Stan's against, keeping them there for a few blissful seconds and lacing their fingers together.

Even after being with Stan for nearly eighteen years, he still knew how to make her blush like an absolute idiot. That had been just one of many, many things she loved and adored about him.

''How was your day?'', she said, lovingly draping one hand around her husband's shoulder.

"Nothing much.", Stan replied, rubbing circles on top of Wendy's hand with his thumb. "We have gotten a couple of new projects to work on and we are pretty damn to finishing the architecture plan for the new Englewood Middle School building.''

"And what about you? Are you feeling better a bit better?", Stan said in a concerned tone.

Suddenly, an elated smile sitting on Wendy's face dropped into a frown. She licked her bottom lip nervously, thinking of what to say next. "Well, even though I still have a few more days off work, I did do a little bit of work – did some meaningless paperwork, arranged the next week's meetings for the higher-ups and went over some legal stuff concerning the company's expenditures. But, I am feeling a little bit better than yesterday."

"Hm, don't you think that you're maybe stressing yourself out over the work? That might be why you haven't been feeling the best for the past few days."

"Well, why do you think my boss gave me a few days off work? She told me that it should definitely help me, but that doesn't explain why I threw up once again this morning."

"Again?", Stan's bright blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wendy, don't you think we should go to the doctor and see what's been causing you to throw up? Who knows – stress might be the main culprit for that."

Gazing into her husband's beautiful eyes, Wendy let out a faint sigh.

On one side, she desperately wanted to brush off the thought concerning her stress, but on the flip side, she knew very well that stress hadn't exactly been the main reason for her sudden morning sickness.

Wendy had always been very good at talking about everything and anything with Stan, but right now, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to discuss her potential pregnancy with her husband.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

Sucking in the deepest breath she probably had to in her entire life, Wendy licked her bottom lip nervously and tightened her grip on Stan's hand.

"Stan...", she began. "I know we have been discussing this for quite a while now and I know that we might not be the most equipped right now, but we are both twenty seven and should be mature enough to deal with it."

"I-I think I might be pregnant.", Wendy's voice wobbled as she spoke, filled with sudden nervousness and anxiety.

Her heart was utterly pounding in her chest, as she was nervously anticipating what would be her husband's reaction to her surprise confession.

The moment of anticipation seemed to stretch on forever.

Wendy felt prickly tears forming in the corners of her eyes, while she was anxiously waiting for Stan's response.

But of course, all of her worst thoughts were instantly thrown to the side as Stan gasped in utter surprise and widened his eyes to the size of saucers, stretching his lips into the biggest grin Wendy had probably ever witnessed.

"W-what?", he laughed in slight disbelief, grabbing both of Wendy's hands and firmly interlocking them with his own. "A-are you serious?"

Cracking the smallest smirk imaginable, Wendy timidly nodded her head in response.

Stan simply couldn't stop himself from smiling like an absolute idiot, wrapping both of his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her into his comforting embrace.

Wendy let out a sob, finally allowing warm tears to run down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Stan's neck, burying her head into the nook of his shoulder. He ran his hands through her gorgeous black locks, stroking her back up and down in an attempt to ease down her nervous feelings.

"Shh Wendy, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright, and I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens.", Stan said comfortingly, finally encouraging Wendy to wipe her tears away and to smile at her husband. Her chocolate brown eyes were glistening with pure hope and happiness behind them.

"R-really?"

"Yeah...", Stan confirmed. "I'm also nervous about you being pregnant, but I do know that we are going to be okay. We have been through thick and thin in the whole eighteen years of being together."

He leaned in and gently kissed Wendy on the cheek, wiping away the rest of the tears off her face and smiling reassuringly at her. "How are you feeling about us being parents?"

"Well, to say that I'm extremely happy is an understatement.", Wendy responded. "But, I'm also really scared about all of this not being true. I mean, what if we found out I'm not pregnant at all? I would feel like total sh-", Wendy's ramblings were cut short by Stan gently pressing his lips onto hers, quelling down even more of her nervous thoughts.

Gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes, all Wendy could see twinkling inside them were the pure love and adoration Stan had for his beautiful wife.

"Look, let's not think negatively right from the get-go.", Stan said. "Even if you don't end up being pregnant, that is not going to make me stop loving you and it definitely won't stop us from trying to have a baby, okay?"

Listening to Stan's reassuring words, Wendy could only nod in response. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly around his torso.

"So, do you have any of the pregnancy symptoms?"

"Well, I've been puking every single morning for the past couple of weeks. I suppose that could be one of the symptoms?"

Chuckling at the memories of him coating Wendy with his vomit when they were younger, Stan couldn't help himself from inserting a little bit of sarcasm into the whole situation. "Oh, how the tables have turned."

Wendy giggled to herself. "Well, you're very lucky that the vomit from my mouth goes straight down the drain, and not in your face.", she pinched the tip of Stan's nose playfully, causing him to grin elatedly at his dark haired counterpart.

"Apart from vomiting, I've also been feeling very moody for the past few days, my boobs are sorer than usual and I get these annoying headaches that hurt like shit." Wendy stated, "And of course, my period has been late for more than two weeks."

"Well, I would tell you that you are pregnant, but we can't be one hundred percent sure until you do the pregnancy test.", Stan said, before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "But, I guess I'll have to drive you to the pharmacy to pick one up."

"Actually Stan, you don't have to. I bought one months ago, just in case we would need one in a situation like this.", Wendy admitted, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess now it's the perfect opportunity to use it.", Stan chuckled, lacing his fingers with Wendy's and gently kissing the very top of her head.

He got up from the couch and began to lead Wendy from the living room all the way up to their ensuite bathroom.

Once they walked inside their bedroom, Stan sat down on bed, while Wendy walked over to her sliding wardrobe and grabbed the pregnancy test she had stashed there.

Wendy opened the pregnancy test box and took out the test, carefully scanning the instructions written on the back of the box. Stan scooted closer to his wife, reading the instructions and trying to understand how it was meant to be done.

"So, what do you have to do?"

"It says I need to pee on a stick.", Wendy said, scrunching her nose up slightly. "And then we need to wait for three minutes. If another line shows up beside the first one, then it means I'm pregnant."

"That's it? It sounds way easier than I first imagined it would be.", Stan said, before giving Wendy's hand a gentle, supportive squeeze. He kissed her on the cheek gently, trying to encourage her to go to the bathroom and do her pregnancy test.

"Well, I'm gonna' go do it now. Fingers crossed that it will be positive.", Wendy said, getting from the bed and walking towards the bathroom door.

"Need a hand?", Stan smirked cheekily.

"No Stan, thanks. You already did your part.", Wendy smirked back at Stan, before disappearing into their bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Once she was inside the bathroom, Wendy took a deep breath.

She walked over to the sink and placed the pregnancy test box down, before opening the package and taking out the small plastic wand. She untied the drawstring of her sweats and pulled them down to the length of her knees, now being completely focused on doing her 'business' and peeing on the pregnancy test.

Feeling the tiny droplets of warm liquid on her fingertips wasn't pleasant at all, but that had been the absolutely last thing on the raven haired beauty's mind.

After she was done with doing her 'business', Wendy pulled her sweatpants up and washed her hands, before grabbing the pregnancy test and walking back into her bedroom.

"I did it!", Wendy announced, sitting down on the bed again. "Now all we have to do is to set the timer at exactly three minutes and wait for the test result."

"Alrighty then.", Stan said, reaching for his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He unlocked the small device and opened the timer app to set the three minute countdown.

_Three minutes._

The three longest minutes of their lives. Three long minutes of pure anticipation and excitement over something that would change their lives forever.

"Stan, I'm so fucking nervous. I honestly don't know if I will be able to go through these three minutes without losing my shit."

"Wendy baby, relax. I'm also nervous as shit, but let's just hope for the best to happen, okay? Even if the result comes out as negative, we will keep on trying."

"We can do this together.", Wendy suggested, before Stan smiled reassuringly and brought his lips to hers, keeping the spine-tingling sensation going for a few seconds. But before they could indulge themselves into their sweet exchange even further, the couple jumped slightly in surprise as the timer counted down three minutes.

Swapping an exciting look with each other, both Stan and Wendy took in a deep breath and prepared themselves for whatever the result of the pregnancy test would be.

Seeing two lines on the pregnancy test, the raven haired couple's eyes widened in utter excitement and they immediately threw their hands around one another, never wanting to let go.

"Stan, it's positive! I'm pregnant!"

Wendy simply couldn't hide her excitement anymore. The emotions soon got the best of her, as she burst into tears and hugged Stan even tighter than before, allowing tears of pure joy stream down her face.

Stan hugged his wife even tighter, trying his absolute best not to burst out into tears as well. But of course, emotions got the best of him as well.

"I'm actually going to be a dad!", Stan said excitedly, cupping both of Wendy's cheeks with his hands and kissing her with all the love and adoration he could muster.

His hands moved down to Wendy's slender waist, as he pulled her closer to him. The raven haired beauty wrapped both of her arms around Stan's neck, as both of them grinned happily into their kiss, never wanting to let go of each other.

After their lungs started gasping for air, Stan pulled away from his beautiful wife and pecked her on the forehead tenderly.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Neither can I.", Wendy spoke. "We made a baby Stan, we made a baby!"

''Now, do you realize that for the next nine months you will have to deal with me being absolutely insane?", Wendy began teasingly. "And that includes insane mood swings, craving all sorts of food, massaging my sore feet, dealing with my constant trips to the bathroom and backache?"

''Yes.", Stan spoke adamantly. "And I'm willing to put up with that.''

"But that's because I've been through everything and anything with you. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else in this world." he admitted, playfully pinching the very tip of Wendy's nose and giving it a gentle peck.

Wendy's eyes lit up with pure happiness as she noticed Stan pulling up the hem of her hoodie, revealing her still flat stomach – well, it was going to be flat for only a couple of more months.

Stan gently rubbed the soft skin of her stomach and leaned down, placing a tender kiss and skimming his fingertips against it. ''Hey little one.''

Wendy's heart absolutely soared in her chest at Stan's loving words. The irresistible blush formed in her cheeks, as she still wasn't able to comprehend the fact that one of her biggest dreams actually got true.

"Well little one, this is your daddy."

Smiling affectionately at his wife, Stan lifted his head up and brought his lips back to Wendy's lips, running his hand through her irresistibly soft black locks and rubbing her stomach with his other hand.

Pulling away from her, Stan gazed deeply into Wendy's brown eyes and beamed at her.

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Stan, so fucking much."

* * *

After nine months of ups and downs throughout the entirety of her pregnancy – the morning sickness, constant trips to the bathroom and bloating issues, all sorts of food cravings in the early morning hours, mood swings, unfortunate hospitalization due to her losing weight and the subsequent fear of potentially losing her unborn baby, Wendy finally gave birth to her first child.

After the doctors informed Wendy about the problems with her placenta and how it could affect her unborn child, she opted to take the caesarean section and managed to stay incredibly strong throughout the whole process.

Stan had been incredibly scared for both his wife and unborn baby, but despite all of that, he was very adamant towards being with Wendy throughout the whole process of her giving birth – from the moment her water broke, very first contractions she was experiencing, her caesarean section procedure, when they finally managed to get the baby out of his wife's womb and handed the little warrior over to Stan to hold it against his chest.

And Wendy couldn't have thanked him enough for sticking by her side, even when she was completely knocked out from all the drugs she was given. If anything, it only made her love her husband about a million times more.

Stan and Wendy's little bundle of joy was a six pound, eight ounce baby girl that had been a spitting image of both of them – Elizabeth Sophia Marsh.

The newest member of the Marsh family inherited a little bit of everything from both of her parents. She had raven black hair like both of her parents, but had Stan's sharp blue eyes and the majority of Wendy's facial features.

"Can you believe we actually made this little cutie?", Stan commented happily, hugging his wife from behind and planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I still can't.", Wendy replied, gazing down at the beautiful, serene image of their baby daughter Ellie snoozing peacefully in her bassinet.

"Do you remember how guys used to rip on me in high school when I said that one day you will be my wife and the mother of my kids?", Stan pondered.

"Yeah. And now you can only laugh in their faces because your dream came true.", the raven haired woman laughed teasingly, before turning around on the spot and planting a gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

Raising a daring eyebrow at Wendy, Stan clutched onto her waist and pressed their foreheads together, gazing into her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"Mhmm, now that Ellie's asleep, we can finally get a little bit of time to ourselves."

Grinning cheekily at her husband, Wendy stood on her tip toes again and pressed her lips against his, before taking a gentle hold of his hand and leading them out their daughter's nursery room.

"You bet your ass we will."


End file.
